1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing systems, and more particularly to a system for testing a power supply unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply unit is very important in a computer for supplying power to each part of the computer and ensuring normal running of the parts in the computer. Therefore, before the power supply unit is applied to the computer, it's necessary to strictly test performance of the power supply unit.
There are three test items for testing the power supply unit. The three test items are a standby (SB) test item, a normal test item, and an OTP (over temperature protection) test item. In the SB test, the power supply unit is supplied with an external AC (Alternating Current) source and in a standby state; a PSON (Power Supply on) signal on the power supply unit is at a high level, and the power supply unit is powered off and just generates some standby voltages (such as +5VSB). In the normal test, the external AC source is switched on or off, and the power supply unit is tested to ensure whether it conforms to the authoritative standard specified standards. In the over temperature protection test, the power supply is tested under an over heated condition to ensure that the power supply unit can shut down automatically to protect the power supply from overheating.
For testing the power supply unit, a typical test system is utilized. The test system includes a computer, a DC (direct current) load connected to the power supply unit, an AC source supplied to the power supply unit, and a chamber for accommodating the power supply unit therein and providing a required ambient temperature to the power supply unit. The typical system can test the power supply unit and record test results. However, utilizing the typical test system to test the power supply unit needs an operator to switch test items after an appropriate time period. The operator has to monitor and control the apparatus of the typical test system himself/herself. This is inconvenient. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art to alleviate or mitigate this inconvenience.